


Working on the Miles Before Joining the Club

by zarabithia



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Arguing on a plane, Domesticity, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Kate's going to wait on Clint to catch up. Doesn't she always?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working on the Miles Before Joining the Club

The problem with this flight is that Kate can’t even say she hasn’t been warned. Mid-way through Clint’s sulky tirade, she sighs and checks her watch and realizes now why Steve Rogers had made that face when they’d told him they were taking a public flight.

"Look, Clint," she says, interrupting what she is sure she has already heard six million times in the past twenty minutes since they took off. “I’m sure Steve still loves you too. It’s okay.”

"You’re only saying that because you agreed with him."

"I’m scandalized by the notion that I would ever _argue_ with Cap."

That does, at least, get her a smile. “You’d better, or we need to rethink this whole partnership thing.”

She doesn’t smile back - much - because rarely do his habits need to be encouraged.

"I’m just saying that if you were under the mistaken impression that you were his _favorite_ Avenger - “

"I used to be!"

" - Then you have clearly ignored the fact that Falcon and Bucky have both been Avengers, and in that case, wow, you should really stop sleeping through Avengers’ meetings.”

"Bucky was only an Avenger for _twenty-two_ minutes!" Clint claims, which has to be the most ridiculous thing she’s ever heard him say, and wow, has she heard him say a lot of bullshit by now.

"Wasn’t it more like a year?" Kate asks. "You know, that whole year when you were pretending to be a ninja and attacking people at the park?”

Clint looks even more scandalized than he had been when Steve Rogers had affectionately referred to him as his third favorite Avenger. “Katie, when you say it that way, it sounds terrible.”

"I was on a date and in the middle of a kiss with my almost-sorta-could-have-been boyfriend. You interrupted by jumping out of the bushes and knocking him unconscious so we could spar.” 

She doesn’t waste the energy required to roll her eyes. She just leans her head back on the seat, feels the kid behind them kicking with supervillain-appropriate glee, and internally laughs at the idea that either of them had ever had anything approaching a secret identity.

Clint sighs and actually crosses his arms, which is more hilarious than he probably intends it to be. “Well, if I hadn’t, sorta kind of boyfriend might have been more serious, and then you wouldn’t have had your … adventures in space, would you?”

Adventures. That’s one way to refer to casual sexy times in space. It’s not like Clint ever has much of anything regarding tact, so Kate’s sure that his particular way to refer to sexy times is only for the benefit of the supervillains in training behind them.

Also for their benefit, Kate leans over and whispers lowly, “For someone who doesn’t want to sleep with me, you sure are awfully invested in who I _am_ sleeping with.”

"I’m not!" Clint says, and apparently, he does want to be the guy who shouts on planes.

"Well, _that_ wasn’t at all an overreaction."

"It wasn’t. Not in a conversation about whether or not I am a creep." Clint sulks a little more in his seat and says, “Besides, I already fucked things up once with you. We broke up and I wasn’t even dating you! The last thing we need is any hint of something that is guaranteed fuck things up permanently.”

Kate rolls her eyes this time, because the effort is worth it. “You’re ridiculous,” she says, “And that’s why you’re only my second favorite Avenger.”

He scowls at her. “This is what I get when I am trying to be honest with you?”

Emphasis on trying, Kate thinks, but doesn’t say. “Yup. Mockingbird’s my favorite by the way.”

"Well, I can’t complain about that. Mockingbird should be every Hawkeye’s weakness,” Clint says.

But Clint sulks quietly for a few minutes, and Kate thinks about getting some sleep. In fact, the idea is just starting to creep in around her eyes when Clint says, “I hope our dog’s going to be okay with your team while we’re gone.”

_Our dog._

Kate could point out the slip, and she thinks about it. But no, Clint’s not ready yet.

Kate closes her eyes, and let’s the sleep come, secure in the knowledge that she can wait on him to catch up.


End file.
